


My Sweet Pony

by Lady_Experiment



Series: Legend of Zelda Lyrics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Song Lyrics, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Nobody knew of the song's mystical properties, or how the Hero of Time's mare came running to the chosen one's aid when the song was played. All they knew was when venturing through Lon Lon Ranch, the echos of this song can be heard. Lyrics to Epona's Song belong to Wolf-Blossom on DeviantArt.





	My Sweet Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lyrics: Epona's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420521) by Wolf Blossom. 



> A/N: This one-shot features Wolf-Blossom's (from DeviantART) lyrics to the Epona's Song. As you can tell, this one-shot will focus on Epona, the ever faithful and loyal mare in Ocarnia of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess.
> 
> Game Timeline: Ocarnia of Time (after the Shadow Temple)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the video games in the series called Legend of Zelda. Those rights belong to Nintendo. Lyrics to Epona's Song belong to Wolf-Blossom.
> 
> Note: this is an old story that was first posted on fanfiction.net in 2013

Link walked wearily down the steps that lead to Kakariko Village. He had just defeated the Phantom Shadow Beast: Bongo Bongo. Doing so had awakened Impa as the Sage of Shadows and he was transported the Temple of Light, receiving both the Shadow Medallion as well as adding her powers to his. He wanted nothing more to never to see any ReDead, Gibdos, Stalfos, Skulltula, Keese, Wallmasters, and various torture devices again. Those creatures were ugly and devoid of life, and of course the Shadow Temple was filled with them and other terrifying monsters. But knowing his chances, and also being the Goddess's chosen hero, he was bound to fight more of those monsters in the future.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he breathed in deeply and looked around. Epona had wandered off again. She was probably back at Lon Lon Ranch, being tended to my Malon. He took his Ocarnia out of his pack and played the magical song that would summon Epona to his side.

Epona,  
Epona,  
Running through  
The wind.

Gaily  
You come to me  
My-yyy sweet po-oh-ny.

Strong and free,  
As can be.  
Filled with life  
You'll see.

Sing this sweet  
Melody!  
Of  
Friendship.

There will be  
People  
Who will  
Put you down.

Pay-ahh  
No heed to their words.

Timeless  
And endless  
Is our friendship...

Yo-hu-ou will see  
In the end!

Epona,  
Epona,  
Running through  
The wind.

Gaily  
You come to me  
My-yyy sweet po-oh-ny.

When Link finished playing the song, he heard a happy neigh from the distance. Epona came into view and crossed over the bridge and over to him. Link pet her head in affection and then moved to her side and put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up onto the saddle. He turned Epona around and let out a "Hyah" as he made his way over the bridge and to onward to Gerudo Valley.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Please remember to review/comment!
> 
> Note: I did western horseback riding for almost ten years, so I know most of the terminology. One of my pet peeves is when people don't get the terms right. So here is a quick little guide about what is what.
> 
> Stallion: Adult male horse. Able to reproduce.  
> Gelding: Adult male horse. Neutered, not able to reproduce.  
> Mare: Adult female horse. Able to reproduce.  
> Foal: Baby horse.  
> Colt: Baby male horse.  
> Filly: Baby female horse.  
> Yearling: Adolescent horse.  
> Pony: Beneath 14.1 hands in height  
> Horse: Above 14.2 hands in height.


End file.
